


Meringhe, ovvero il pasticcere miracolato

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fine Wine, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Picnics, implied foodplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: A Crowley piaceva tantissimo sdraiarsi al sole, assorbire il calore dei suoi raggi e crogiolarsi nelle ore che passavano con l’alcol che scorreva. La coperta di tartan sull’erbetta morbida era anche particolarmente comoda, e la compagnia decisamente piacevole.





	Meringhe, ovvero il pasticcere miracolato

A Crowley piaceva tantissimo sdraiarsi al sole, assorbire il calore dei suoi raggi e crogiolarsi nelle ore che passavano con l’alcol che scorreva. La coperta di tartan sull’erbetta morbida era anche particolarmente comoda, e la compagnia decisamente piacevole.

Aziraphale sfogliava la sua prima edizione autografata di _Tre uomini in barca_, ridacchiando di tanto in tanto a voce sempre più alta man mano che il Sauvignon Blanc entrava in circolo, fino a scuotere anche Crowley che, per assaggiare i _vol-au-vent_ miracolati sul posto direttamente da Parigi, si era alzato sui gomiti, appoggiando la schiena al suo fianco morbido.

“Smettila di agitarti, angelo, mi fai cadere tutto il vino,” l’aveva ammonito Crowley da sotto gli occhiali scuri. In realtà si divertiva di riflesso anche lui, nel vedere Aziraphale così gaio. Più del solito, cioè.

“Non posso farci niente, è più forte di me!” Aziraphale si era girato a guardarlo, il viso aperto e divertito, ma leggermente agitato per paura di averlo irritato. Notando la sua voce distesa e l’angolo della bocca all’insù, però, aveva capito che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, perciò aveva aggiunto (non certo per giustificarsi), “Sarà la decima volta che lo rileggo, ma mi fa sempre ridere di gusto.” Afferrando un vol-au-vent ai porcini e maionese d’uova fresche, gli aveva anche proposto di leggergli i passaggi che trovava più divertenti, ma Crowley era rimasto zitto, come a soppesare un invito ben più ufficiale.

Dopo una lunga pausa e un profondo sospiro, si era tolto gli occhiali da sole e aveva acconsentito, perciò ora Aziraphale stava declamando per lui i suoi paragrafi preferiti, ridendo ancora più forte mentre leggeva. Le famigliole e i fidanzatini intorno a loro sembravano rasserenati dal tramonto almeno quanto lo era Crowley, che stava fissando alternativamente il sole all’orizzonte e il suo riverbero sul viso sorridente dell’angelo, con l’aria di chi non sa decidere quale sia la visione migliore.

Finiti libro, _vol-au-vent_ e tramonto, ma soprattutto il vino, Aziraphale aveva assunto un’aria particolarmente cospiratoria e aveva tirato fuori dal cestino da pic nic un pacchetto rosa, incartato elegantemente con un filo dorato, e una bottiglia di Franciacorta demisec rosé con due calici. Sciogliendo il filo con uno sguardo che si sarebbe potuto definire solamente _birichino_, l’angelo aveva rivelato un tesoro di meringhe italiane ripiene di panna. A Crowley era sembrato addirittura di vederlo leccarsi i baffi.

“Da dove vengono quelle?” aveva chiesto con aria inquisitoria.  
  
Da una pasticceria del centro Italia,” era stata la risposta assai vaga, accompagnata da una breve scrollata di spalle.  
  
“Direttamente dalle mani del pasticcere, immagino.” Crowley sghignazzava apertamente ora, nel vedere le guance di Aziraphale farsi un po’ più rosa alla luce dei lampioni del parco.  
  
“Ma no, caro, cosa te lo fa pensare?” L’altro, che evitava in tutti i modi di incrociare il suo sguardo, cercava debolmente di negare la propria colpevolezza fingendo un’aria scandalizzata, ma ormai Crowley lo aveva in pugno.  
  
“Non saprei, angelo, forse la sac à poche ancora piena di panna che vedo spuntare dal cestino... ma forse è solo una coincidenza,” i denti e gli occhi gialli gli brillavano trionfanti di fronte al rossore, ormai intenso e diffuso quasi fino al collo, di Aziraphale, che lo guardava ora con lo sguardo sconfitto e supplice di un Cocker Spaniel che ha ancora in bocca le piume del cuscino che ha appena distrutto. “Tranquillo, nessuno saprà mai che sei stato tu,” gli aveva sussurrato con aria complice per consolarlo.

Con un bacio sulla sua guancia arrossata, Crowley aveva stappato allegramente lo spumante e l’aveva versato, godendosi l’espressione dell’angelo; il quale, non sapendo cos’altro fare per mascherare l’imbarazzo, aveva addentato una meringa, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio estasiato e un “deliziosa” ancora a bocca piena. Questo l’aveva imbarazzato ancora di più, e ora il suo rossore, sparso fino a sotto il colletto e sopra le orecchie, contrastava splendidamente con il bianco della panna che gli sporcava il labbro superiore, oltre alle punte delle dita.

Era, nell’insieme, una visione letteralmente _celestiale_, troppo per Crowley, che si era visto costretto a rimettersi gli occhiali per nascondere il proprio, di rossore, e avrebbe anche dovuto distogliere lo sguardo per evitare di fare sciocchezze in pubblico, ma non era più sobrio da un pezzo (le molte bottiglie vuote di Cabernet lo testimoniavano) e le persone stese sul prato intorno a loro erano sempre meno, e in ogni caso nessuno sembrava interessato a ciò che succedeva sulla loro coperta, perciò aveva preso quelle dita paffute tra le sue e le aveva portate alla bocca, succhiando via la panna residua sotto lo sguardo attonito di Aziraphale.

“Volevo un assaggio… ”

***

Nel frattempo, in una cittadina italiana, un pasticcere si grattava la testa interdetto. Non riusciva a capire come la propria sac à poche, che aveva lasciato sul tavolo due secondi prima, fosse misteriosamente sparita insieme a tutte le meringhe che stava farcendo.

Il mistero si sarebbe ulteriormente infittito la mattina dopo, quando la sac à poche sarebbe magicamente ricomparsa sullo stesso tavolo, completamente vuota.


End file.
